wredefandomcom-20200213-history
Willin
Willin is a pompous, formal elf. He's Mendanbar's (the king of the Enchanted Forest) steward. He is first seen arguing with Mendanbar about getting a new rack for the dungeon under the North-Northwest Tower. He then goes on to insist that Mendanbar needs a wife of suitable anscetry, which Mendanbar refuses to talk about. He is shown as a lover of lists, always having a list on hand for anything at all, whether it be princesses for Mendanbar to marry or caves and their back entrances in the Enchanted Forest. When Mendanbar decides to go visit Kazul, the King of the Dragons, Willin suggests envoys and a formal escort, which will take weeks to arrange, but Mendanbar says the matter is urgent and goes on his own. He has never learned any magic, and appears to be quite afraid of Mendanbar's sword. He is also extremely annoyed that the King has cancelled all of the formal events (which he has a list for, of course) because he absolutely loves arranging them. When Cimorene, Mendanbar, and Telemain finally retun to the castle, he is not composed and very annoyed with Morwen, her cats, Crown Prince Jorrilam, and Price Rupert. He is is extremely relieved that the King is back. Willin also has the list that helps to find where the wizards have inprisoned Kazul. When Mendanbar suggests that he will go alone to take a peek at what the wizards have done then come back, Willin, along with everyone else, protests. His complaint is that Mendanbar needs a formal escort and that he, Willin, is the only one sutable to be it. He ends up taking care of the Rupert and Jorilam while Mendanbar, Cimorene, Morwen (her cats with her) and Telemain go searching for Kazul. When they bring her back, it is obvious that Willin is scared of her. He is delighted, however, to learn that Cimorene and Mendanbar will be getting married, as he gets to organize the vast event. He wasn't even detered when he found out that Cimorene wanted Kazul the dragon for her matron of honor and Morwen the witch for her bridesmaid. He himself ended up being the groomsman at the wedding. In Calling on Dragons, he has been manging the door because the regular doorman was on vacation. He is first seen when Morwen visits the castle to let Cimorene and Mendanbar know that wizards have come back to the forest. He comes out of the castle to greet them formally and tells Killer where to get some food. When Morwen's cats go with Killer to the kitchens, he is afraid he has offended them, but really, all the cats want is some cream. When Morwen and the others get back from their search, and the glowing shield has been erected around the castle, Willin comes up, completely dishriveled and his clothes a wreck, and tells them how Mendanbar had made everyone leave the castle, save himself, and what happened afterward. He then helps Amory and Brandel keep Arona Michelear Grinogion Vamist under control. In Talking to Dragons, he appears at the end of the battle when Mendanbar is wondering about the outcome. When a dragon just yells to the King, Willin is very displeased and suggests a formal audience, but Mendanbar says he hasn't got any time for that. Mendanbar then tell the elf to take care of meals and getting the housekeeping staff back and Willin is much more cheerful now that he has a proper job. Later, Kazul talks to him about a feast and he arranges one accordingly. Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Elves